The present invention relates to a multi-piece golf ball having at least a three-layer construction composed of a core, an intermediate layer and a cover layer. More specifically, the invention relates to a multi-piece golf ball having a high rebound resilience and durability, and having an excellent feel on impact. The invention also relates to a multi-piece golf ball which has a low spin rate and can travel a good distance even when hit at a low head speed.
The golfing population has grown in recent years, and the desires of players with regard to golf balls have become increasingly diverse and personalized. To address such desires, various investigations are being conducted on ball construction. Most players are amateur golfers with head speeds (HS) in a range of generally 30 to 45 m/s. Amateur golfers derive greater enjoyment from playing the game when the ball travels farther on shots with a driver and has a good, soft feel at the moment of impact. In addition, because amateur golfers have a head speed that is somewhat lower than that of professionals, it tends to be harder for them to get enough lift on the ball. Amateurs thus use clubs having a relatively high loft angle, as a result of which balls hit with a number one wood (W#1) tend to take on too much spin and acquire an excessive spin rate.
JP-A 2005-218858 teaches a golf ball having a core, an intermediate layer that encloses the core, and a cover that encloses the intermediate layer. By having the intermediate layer and the cover each formed of an ionomer resin-containing thermoplastic resin, and by concurrently optimizing the respective values for the core diameter, deflection of the core under 100 kg of loading, intermediate layer thickness, Shore D hardness of intermediate layer, cover thickness, Shore D hardness of cover, deflection of the golf ball under 100 kg of loading, and the difference obtained by subtracting the deflection of the golf ball under 100 kg of loading from the deflection of the core under 100 kg of loading, such a golf ball achieves a combination of a good, high rebound, low spin and good feel when used by the ordinary amateur golfer who values distance and feel more than spin performance.
JP-A 2004-16583 discloses a golf ball having, in order from the inside: a solid core of at least one layer, an intermediate layer, and a cover. In this ball, a good rebound and a soft feel on impact are achieved by optimizing the respective hardnesses and thicknesses of the core, intermediate layer and cover.
However, these golf balls leave room for further improvement in their distance of travel and feel on impact. In particular, the challenge has been how to lower the spin rate on the ball when hit with a driver in the low head speed range typical of the amateur golfer, and thereby improve the distance traveled by the ball.